


I thought that you should know

by freckleder



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: EnnoAka Weekend, Getting Together, M/M, Training Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-21 11:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckleder/pseuds/freckleder
Summary: When Chikara gets interrupted by Akaashi while he was resting in the changing room, he'd have never imagined that their conversation would be the start of so much more.---EnnoAka Weekend 2017





	1. Harmony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 : ~~conflict~~ / harmony
> 
> Yes hello, it's time for another fic that begins at the training camp!! I was really excited to write this so I hope you'll enjoy it.  
> This is written for the [ EnnoAka weekend](http://ennoakaweekend.tumblr.com//) on tumblr.

Chikara leaned against his locker, a wet towel draped over his face. He had his eyes closed. The training camp was tougher than he would’ve expected. It had been a long first day. The door to the changing room opened but he didn’t bother moving.

“I’m sorry, Suga, but I’m not in the mood for another match.” Some of them were already resting, while some were still playing two versus two matches.

“I’m not Sugawara-san.”

Chikara’s eyes shot open. He recognized that voice. He yanked the towel off his head and stared right at Akaashi Keiji. What was Fukurodani’s vice-captain doing here?

“I hope I didn’t startle you, I’m supposed to lock the changing rooms since we’re finished for the day,” he said and held a bunch of keys up.

Chikara nodded. “Of course. Give me a second to gather my things.” He was a second-year just like him. A great setter, calm, collected, dangerously handsome. Chikara stopped himself right there. He must’ve noticed the occasional glances he’d shoot him when he wasn’t looking.

Chikara quickly stuffed his towel and the shirt he brought to change into in his bag. When he turned around Akaashi was sitting on the bench in the middle of the room. “Take your time, I’m sure you can’t wear that shirt again if you cram it into your bag like that.”

Damn, it was just the two of them in a changing room, of course Chikara was going to hurry. Akaashi had made a good point though, so he put his bag down next to him and reached for his shirt and towel again. He started folding them because like hell he’d change in front of Akaashi, when he started speaking again.

“I heard that you quit the club last year, so I was surprised to see you here.”

Chikara shrugged. “Gossip sure travels fast, huh?”

“Oh, I didn’t mean it that way. I’m glad that you’re back, it would’ve been a pity if Karasuno would’ve lost a valuable player.” Akaashi looked at him with a hint of curiosity.

Chikara didn’t know where to look. He put the folded towel in the bag with such force that he shouldn’t have bothered to fold it in the first place. He was always quick to assume people didn’t mean it when they made him compliments, but Akaashi seemed so genuine, there was no fake smile, no overly nice gestures, he had stated it like it was a fact. Chikara sat down on the bench next to him.

“I’m glad I came back too. It didn’t take me long to miss volleyball.”

Akaashi nodded. “I would miss it too. It’s become a part of my daily life that I wouldn’t want to leave behind.”

Chikara knew what he was talking about. “I realized that soon enough too.”

“What’s with that pained expression of yours, don’t beat yourself up over quitting. I saw your team play at the training camp last year and that was nothing compared to the level you’re at now,” he said while he watched Chikara fold his shirt. “When you play for fun you’re untouchable. You’re not good at receiving? It doesn’t matter, it’s just for fun. You make yourself more vulnerable when you’re playing competitively. “

 _Yes, that’s exactly it!_ Chikara wanted to shout. He really hit the nail on the head, no wonder why he was vice-captain. “It was tough in the beginning, for some of us it was just a club and we thought we weren’t dedicated enough to take it further than that.”

“But you came back, that’s what matters.” Akaashi said. “Do you need help folding your shirt?”

Chikara had folded and unfolded it three times during their conversation just so he had something to do with his hands. “Oh, I’m good, thanks!” He quickly put it in his bag. “I’m good to go, I don’t want to hold you up.”

Akaashi nodded, although he didn’t look bothered by their conversation. He was locking up the door when Chikara gathered his courage and turned around. “By the way, thanks for…understanding.”

Akaashi smiled. “Sure.”

Chikara nodded before he dashed off to his team’s sleeping room. He had seen Akaashi smile. No, he didn’t just smile. He had smiled _at him_. He buried his face into his pillow to hide the ridiculous grin on his face.

“Chikara, are you already going to sleep?” Noya asked next to him.

“Mhh…” he mumbled in his pillow, refusing to look up because he was sure that his face was red.

 

* * *

 

Ever since they shared a moment in the changing room, once in a while Chikara’s and Akaashi’s eyes would meet and they’d exchange a look. Chikara wasn’t sure what they were supposed to mean, but they made him feel giddy and warm inside so this was the opposite of a problem.

“Hey, why is Fukurodani’s vice-captain always looking over to you?” Tanaka asked while they were cleaning up for the day to head to the barbecue. “You don’t have any trouble with him, do you?”

Chikara shook his head. “That’s not it. We talked a bit so I guess we’re friends?” He shrugged because he wasn’t sure if having one five-minute-conversation counted as being friends. They hadn’t had a chance to talk again, but they played against each other, so that made for some interaction at least. Akaashi had given him an approving nod at a point he had scored.

“That’s good then. Come on now, there’s meat on burning hot plates waiting to be eaten,” Tanaka said and urged him to hurry up.

The barbecue was in full swing when they got there, everyone had hurried to get the best parts first.

Chikara sat at the stairs of the entrance to the gym with Kinoshita and Narita, content with the food he managed to grab. He didn’t need heaps of meat.

“We’re going to grab some more food,” Kinoshita said when they were done with their plate.

Chikara nodded. He had the game plan with him, so he had a look at which matches they won and which ones they lost, to figure out where if there was in improvement. He casually went over it while eating the last bits of his food, when he heard footsteps closing in. He assumed it was Kinoshita and Narita coming back, but instead it was Akaashi.

“Is it alright if I sit with you? It’s a bit noisy over there,” he moved his head in the vague direction of Bokuto and his teammates.

“Sure.” Chikara moved a bit to the side even though there was more than enough space.

“Do you want a slice of watermelon?” Akaashi had apparently already moved on to dessert because he had three slices of watermelon on his plate.

Chikara nodded. “Thanks, I’ll take one.” It was a welcome refreshment in the heat.

Akaashi glanced at the note he was holding. “Your mind never stops working too.”

“Yeah, I’m sure you’re always busy as well, being vice-captain and stuff,” he said and already scolded himself for rambling. He shouldn’t be so overwhelmed.

“It’s alright, I’m not really doing that much more than anyone else.” Akaashi leaned back and propped himself up with his elbows on the step above them. “So this was the last day, huh?”

“Yeah…” Chikara replied. He was mulling something over in his mind. Today was the last day of the training camp, so he wouldn’t see Akaashi for a long time. Maybe he should take a risk. It wasn’t like Akaashi hadn’t just come here specifically to sit next to him. “So…,” he started. He could do this. “Do you maybe want to exchange phone numbers since we’ll be leaving in a few hours?”

Akaashi thought it over for a painfully long second, then he nodded. “Yeah, of course. Do you have your phone with you?”

Chikara had it in his pocket. He handed it to him and he watched Akaashi type in his number. “There you go,” he said and smiled for the second time. Chikara’s heart skipped a beat.

“Thank you, I’ll send you a message with my name so you’ll have my number too,” he said, a bit louder than necessary.

“I’ll look forward to your messages, then.”


	2. captaincy and skype dates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY 2: captaincy | Skype dates
> 
> I barely made it in time in my time zone, this chapter got longer than I expected. I also chose both themes because why not.

Chikara was sitting on his bed, his blanket wrapped around him, with the laptop in front of him as the only light source in the room. He was tapping his fingers lightly against the keyboard without actually pressing down on the keys.

He was still not sure how he had managed to ask Akaashi for his phone number. They had started texting, at first mostly about volleyball – Akaashi recommended him an interesting book about game strategies – then they diverted to movies, a topic Chikara could talk about for hours, and now it’s come to this.

A symbol popped open on his laptop and the sound of a call started playing. He panicked for a second before he hit the green button.

“Hey, can you hear me?” he asked.

“Yes, I can hear you just fine,” came the response.

Chikara adjusted his volume accordingly. “Your webcam is offline, can you see me?”

“Yes, I see you. I can switch mine on, give me a moment.” He heard mouse clicking and keyboard sounds, then a window popped open and he saw Akaashi’s face. _Akaashi_.

Chikara smiled. “Hey. It’s nicer talking like this, I feel self-conscious when I’m the only one with the webcam activated.”

Akaashi laughed. “Karasuno’s captain, feeling self-conscious because his webcam is on.”

The new school year had just started. Up until the very last moment he hadn’t been sure who’d follow Daichi and Sugawara as captain and vice-captain. It had taken him by surprise, and he might have had one or the other tear in his eyes when Daichi told him that he’d take over as captain. It was a huge responsibility that he wasn’t going to treat lightly. He knew what his team was capable of and what they accomplished together at nationals.

He was new to being captain but he enjoyed exchanging advice and ideas with Akaashi.

“Which movie did you pick out?” Akaashi interrupted his train of thoughts.

“Oh, yeah…I’ll send you the link and let you open it, then we have to press play at the same moment.” Easy enough, they already had some practice.

He was not sure in which direction things with Akaashi were heading. They had seen each other a couple of times for practice matches and at nationals, but otherwise their interactions had purely been online. The fact that he was living in Miyagi and Akaashi in Kanto didn’t help.

“Are you ready?” Akaashi asked.

“Yeah, I’m good to go.”

“All right. 3. 2. 1. Go.”

He clicked play and the video started playing for ten seconds before the site crashed.

“Wait, pause again. It stopped playing for me.”

It took them a bit to get everything ready but once the movie was smoothly playing for five minutes they could settle down and watch in peace. Chikara kept glancing at the right corner where he kept Akaashi’s webcam window. It was fun observing his expression change in shock or amusement.  

Every now and then their eyes met through the webcam and Akaashi gave him a small smile. It held a warmth in it that Chikara couldn’t explain.

He had chosen one of his favourite movies, it had a few laughs in it, a beautiful atmosphere and the plot wasn’t something that one could easily guess after seeing the first five minutes.

When it was over Chikara had gone from his upright sitting position to lying on his side and watching it with the blanket pulled up to his nose. He was about to ask Akaashi what he thought when he took a glance at the webcam and realized that he had fallen asleep.

“Akaashi…Akaaaaashi…”

He tried calling his name a few times but he didn’t move a muscle. Chikara bit his lip. He wished they could’ve talked a bit more about the movie but he wasn’t going to wake him up just for that. He ended the call, taking one last look at Akaashi’s sleeping face with a sigh, and closed his laptop. Then he sent Akaashi a short text, letting him know that he had fallen asleep and didn’t want to wake him up.

He should follow Akaashi’s example and go to bed, the next day was a regular school day and they had practice afterwards as well. He wished he’d know where he was standing with Akaashi, but he might be able to figure that out soon.

 

* * *

 

Chikara couldn’t help himself but yawn shamelessly as he was giving the instructions for their warm-up at the gym the next day.

“Did you have a long night?” Yamaguchi, the newly announced vice-captain, asked sympathetically. He probably assumed that schoolwork had kept him up for too long. He had already offered to take some of his work for the volleyball club over if he got overwhelmed with studying.

“Yeah, something like that,” Chikara said, not wanting to admit that it had nothing to do with school. “Another thing, listen up everyone! We’ll be having a practice match with Fukurodani next Saturday, they’ll be coming to Karasuno for the day.”

He saw Tanaka and Noya exchanging looks and then glancing at him. He returned their look with a raised eyebrow to let them know that he wasn’t afraid of giving them penalty runs if they started something.

 

* * *

 

Chikara woke up early on said Saturday. There were still some preparations to make, Fukurodani would be arriving soon. Akaashi had already sent him a text to let him know that their bus was on the way.

He had packed his bag beforehand, so all he had to do was hop into the bathroom to get ready and head downstairs to eat some breakfast. He was cycling with an energy that only an early Saturday could bring.

He arrived at the same time as Takeda, so they started right away to get the court ready. It didn’t take long for Yamaguchi to arrive, and slowly more and more club members showed up.

Chikara heard the familiar puffing sound of a bus letting out air, before he even saw it. They were here. His hands were sweaty as he walked outside to welcome them. He spotted Akaashi in an instant. He looked around until his gaze fell upon Chikara. The way Akaashi’s face grew softer when he looked at him would end him one day. Chikara walked up to him with a posture that he hoped exuded more confidence than he actually felt.

“Captain Ennoshita,” Akaashi said as a greeting.

Chikara nodded. “ _Captain_ Akaashi, thanks for following my invitation and coming here. I hope you had a pleasant trip.”

“It was okay, thanks.” He looked around in curiosity. “It’s my first time coming here, usually practice matches were held at Aobajousai or Shiratorizawa High.”

“I can give all of you a tour later, if you want to.”

Chikara called his team to come outside and they all lined up to do an official greeting. They quickly moved on to the warm-up, they wouldn’t want to waste too much time before playing.

Chikara was mainly focused on the new first-years that had just joined the team. He was still in the process of figuring out their strengths and finding out which spots in the team they could fill. He could tell Akaashi was doing the same because his attention was not always completely focused, Kageyama managed to land two dump shots right in front of him.

Bokuto might have graduated from Fukurodani, but he hadn’t taken his team’s strength with him. They were as well-balanced and quick on their feet as ever, immediately bouncing back every time Karasuno tried a new attack.

Chikara wiped the sweat off his forehead with the corner of his shirt. It was only a practice match but the third and second years had gotten heated up and neither of them were ready to lose. They played three sets and Chikara’s muscles were burning by the end of it.

After the lunch break followed a rematch. Fukurodani hadn’t come all the way to Karasuno just for one singular match. Chikara wasn’t sure if he’d be able to get out of his bed tomorrow, but he was ready for this second match.

“Hey, this time we’re getting them,” Tanaka said and gave him a punch to his side. “For once you look fired up too.”

Chikara laughed at that. He was always fired up when playing a match, but it didn’t easily reflect in his demeanour. “Of course we are, good work so far. Their new team is really something.”

It was a relentless match. They were determined to win, while Fukurodani wasn’t showing any signs of backing down. They tried different strategies, still trying to find the one that fit their team best, and in the end they managed to get one victory out of the day.

Chikara shook Akaashi’s hand at the end of the match. He had almost forgotten about his crush during the game. It hadn’t been a priority on the court, but now he wished he’d have paid more attention to Akaashi during one of the rare moments they could spent time together.

Yamaguchi and Hinata offered to show the Fukurodani team around, giving Chikara and the team time to start putting everything back in order and cleaning up. Everything had progressed smoothly. No problems, no incidents. It gave him a small burst of confidence and he allowed himself to feel good about having put all of it together for a brief moment.

He put the last balls in the basket before pushing it back into the storage room. The court was already empty, everyone had gone outside or joined the tour.

Chikara was changing out of his volleyball shoes and into his running shoes when he saw Akaashi leaning against the door of the gym.

“You didn’t join the tour?”

Akaashi shook his head. “I didn’t feel like it. We didn’t have much time to talk today.” He walked up to Chikara and sat down next to him on the floor.

“I know. We can talk now though,” he suggested with a light smile.

“Yeah, that’s something. I also want to apologize for falling asleep during the movie we watched. You said you really liked and it wasn’t that I didn’t, I was just tired.”

Chikara nodded understandingly. “I don’t mind. It’s not so much the plot but rather the atmosphere that I enjoy, it was directed brilliantly.”

“I watched the rest yesterday to make up for it, it was really amazing.”

“Oh. I’m glad that you liked it. I wouldn’t want to waste your time with a bad movie.”

Akaashi folded his fingers together. He had nice hands, Chikara noticed for the first time. Two of his fingers were taped.

“Are your hands alright?”

“Huh?”

“I saw the tape on your fingers, did you hurt your hands?”

Akaashi shrugged. “It’s nothing much, just a bit of a sprain.”

They sat on the floor of the court for over ten minutes, chatting and enjoying each other’s presence. Chikara praised Yamaguchi and Hinata in his mind for making the tour so detailed and long.

“I’ve had a great day, thanks for the invitation,” Akaashi said.

“No problem, it was my pleasure having you here.”

Akaashi looked directly at him. “No, I mean it. I was really happy when you invited us here. I missed talking to you in person.”

Chikara didn’t know where to look. “Me too,” he replied and bit his lip. Was this going in the direction he thought it was going?

“Your face is red,” Akaashi noted with a hint of amusement.

Maybe not. “Oh, that! That has to be the exhaustion, I’m still sweating so much, must be the heat,” he said quickly and tugged on his shirt a few times to let some cool air in.

Akaashi smiled. “Are you sure?” he asked and the side of his hand touched Chikara’s. He was doing this on purpose.

“Eh…” Chikara said, blushing even harder. Akaashi’s face was getting close now and he instinctively followed his movement and leaned forward. They were only inches apart, Chikara could count Akaashi’s eyelashes from this distance, when the door to the gym opened and Hinata strolled in, followed by the crowd.

Chikara and Akaashi both looked up, startled by their sudden entrance.

“We’re done with the tour!” Hinata announced. “What are you doing over there on the floor?”

“We’re just discussing some game strategies,” Akaashi said. He had recovered quicker than Chikara, who was still beet red next to him.

They almost kissed! He couldn’t make this up even if he wanted to. Akaashi liked him. _Akaashi liked him!_ There was no other explanation for this. Why else would he want to kiss him?

 

* * *

 

 

He cycled home that evening, with rage powering his arms and legs. He hadn’t been able to catch Akaashi alone for a single moment for the rest of the day. They were already back on their way to Fukurodani. He wanted to scream. There was a very important conversation they’d have to have and they had missed the opportunity to do so in person.

Akaashi said that he’d call him once he was at home, so the best he could do at the moment was wait.


	3. celebration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY 3: celebrations | ~~goodbyes~~
> 
> The instrumental track I've been listening to on loop while writing this: [ I can hear the rain](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O-wbBOrQ2LQ)

Chikara’s heart was still racing. Now that he was sitting in his room by himself and the events of the day were sinking in, waves of doubt came crashing down on him. They were about to kiss, there was no way for him to misinterpret that, was it? He ran his hands through his hair.

He had to talk to Akaashi. It would still take him at least an hour for him to arrive at home.

The stack of unfinished homework on Chikara’s desk caught his eye. He might have neglected it for a couple of days in favour of focusing on volleyball. Getting some work done would be a welcome distraction, he didn’t want to think about volleyball for a moment, because that would immediately direct his thoughts back to Akaashi again.

Chikara was making progress. He wouldn’t have imagined that he’d be able to focus on something, yet the stack next to him grew smaller and smaller. The task at hand was taking up all the space in his mind, pushing doubt and worries aside, which was exactly what he needed.

He jumped when he received a message on skype. How much time had passed?

> Aka.ashiK
> 
> Hi.

_Alright, Chikara, stay calm._ Skype went off again.

> Aka.ashiK
> 
> Can I call you?

Chikara didn’t bother writing a response, instead he pressed the call-button.

“Hey,” he said once the connection was working.

“Hi,” Akaashi responded, his voice slightly crackling through the microphone.

Chikara wished he could kick his own butt. He had so much time, yet he didn’t take even a second to think of the conversation he’d be having with Akaashi. He couldn’t just blurt out that he liked him, why didn’t he mentally prepare himself beforehand?

Akaashi was the one to break the short silence. “I’m sorry that we didn’t have much time to talk today.”

“That’s not your fault. It was a hectic day and it was nice to see you even if it was only for a short time.”

“Yes. We need a continuation of that sometime soon.”

Chikara gulped. “A continuation of…everything that happened today?” _God, why was this so hard?_ He was glad that their webcams were offline in that moment.

“Oh.” Akaashi’s voice held a hint of surprise. “Yes, I wouldn’t mind that,” he added with a mindfulness that was so like him, it would’ve made Chikara smile if the situation wouldn’t have been too serious.

Chikara could feel his cheeks heating up. “Well…I-I don’t...ehm…” He was blanking. He didn’t know what to say. How do you respond to that?

“Ennoshita, wait a moment.” Akaashi took a deep breath. “I really like talking to you, in person or via skype, and I think you feel the same way, so…do you want to try going out with me?”

This time he didn’t have trouble coming up with a response. “Yes, I’d love to.”

Chikara was glad that he was sitting while they were talking, his heart was about to jump out of his chest.

He could hear a sigh of relief coming from Akaashi. “Thank god you said yes. This was a lot more nerve-wracking than I would’ve expected.”

“Agreed,” Chikara said. “We should’ve done this sooner.”

“Yes, agreed on that too.”

“I wish we could’ve discussed this in person,” Chikara mentioned. He was glad that they had this talk, but if only they’d have had five more minutes at the volleyball court when they were alone.

“There was no helping it, the timing was bad. I did think of a scenario where I’d get off the bus after ten minutes and run all the way to your house and knock at your door,” Akaashi said. Chikara couldn’t see his face but he knew he was smiling.

Chikara laughed. “That could be a scene from a movie.”

“True, with the difference that the person in the movie probably knows where to go. I don’t even have your address.”

 

* * *

 

It had been a while since Chikara had last been in Tokyo. Volleyball related trips didn’t count, because they rarely saw the outside of the court when they were playing. In hindsight, he might have acted irrationally when he denied Akaashi’s offer to come and pick him up at the train station.

Chikara checked his phone. Akaashi had been worried about him finding the way on his own, so he had sent him a list of the right metro lines to take and at which stations he had to get off.

It had been a spontaneous idea to come to Tokyo, he had blurted it out on an impulse during one of their many skype calls, but he didn’t want to wait for the next practice match to see Akaashi again. He didn’t want volleyball to be the sole thing that connected them so they had chosen a weekend during a rather exam-free period for Chikara to come and visit him for the day.

He checked his reflection in the window of the subway. He had only realised that this was the first time he’d see Akaashi in regular clothes when he was already on the train to Tokyo, so he was wearing a random shirt and pants. Chikara ruffled through his hair once, in an attempt to make it look nicer.

The rattling of the subway was calming, as he waited for it to arrive at his station. He stepped outside along with a multitude of other people. Akaashi said that he’d wait at the exit for him. It wasn’t difficult to find, all he had to do was follow the crowd. He was nervous. He tried not to think too much about it and wiped the palms of his hands against his pants one last time.  

He exited at a square with a fountain in the middle and lots of cafés surrounding it. Chikara looked around. Akaashi had to be somewhere around here. He pictured him leaning against a wall, looking at his phone. What he hadn’t expected was him waving from afar and rushing through the crowd towards him.

Chikara followed his example – he had to hold himself back to stop running – until he reached Akaashi. He pulled him into a hug, which had originally not been part of the plan, but if felt right at that moment. Chikara felt as if a bath bomb was going off in his stomach region, spreading warmth everywhere when Akaashi wrapped his arms around him and held him.

“Hi”, he said in the familiar way he always did during their skype calls. He was dressed completely in black. It matched his hair and eyes, it suited him well.

Chikara smiled. “Hey. I made it.”

“Yeah, I was worried that you’d get lost on the way. The metro is a hectic place if you don’t know where you need to go,” Akaashi said after they had broken apart again.

Chikara raised his eyebrows. “I might be from the countryside, but I know how to find my way in a big city.” He kept to himself how confused he had been on the way here.

Akaashi laughed. “If you say so. I know a café around here that’s nice. Let’s see if we can get a seat there, you must be exhausted after the train ride.”

Chikara nodded. “Coffee and sitting at a table sounds wonderful.”

It was a pretty café, with soft instrumental music playing in the background and a surprisingly quiet atmosphere once they walked upstairs to the first floor. A lot of plants were hanging from the ceiling and one wall was completely covered in – fake – moss and fern.

They carefully carried their small trays up and sat down at a table by the large glass front, so they could have a view of the square.

Chikara took a pack of sugar and carefully put its content in his coffee. He watched Akaashi stir his coffee – a caramel latte – with a content smile. This trip had already been more than worth it.

“Why’re you smiling?” Akaashi asked when he saw him following the movement of his spoon.

“Nothing. I just figured that you look more like the type to drink black coffee with no sugar.”

Akaashi nodded like he acknowledged the suggestion. “Really? My taste buds can’t handle that, maybe one day. I also wouldn’t have imagined you’d go for a regular coffee.”

Chikara stopped stirring his own coffee for a moment. “Well…I wanted to try something new but there were too many choices and suddenly it was already my turn to order.”

“So you panicked?”

“Yeah. I like regular coffee too, so I don’t mind it. I’m sure I’ll come here often enough to try something new.”

“I hope so. No, don’t drink from your coffee yet,” Akaashi said when Chikara was about to take the first sip.

He was confused but he followed Akaashi’s instructions and put it down again.

Akaashi picked his own cup up and held it up right in between them. “We should make a toast, this is our small celebration. To us.”

Chikara nodded. “To us.”

They clinked their cups together in the café, surrounded by plants and chocolate powder, the unspoken start of something new in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh this ended up having a very messy plot but it was my first time trying to write one complete fic and incorporating a new prompt each day, so I'm happy that I managed to pull it off!! I hope you were able to enjoy this cute something nonetheless and thanks for joining me on this Ennoaka-Weekend-adventure


End file.
